<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heaven can wait (we’re only watching the skies) by georgescatcafe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090627">heaven can wait (we’re only watching the skies)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgescatcafe/pseuds/georgescatcafe'>georgescatcafe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, High School, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Prom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgescatcafe/pseuds/georgescatcafe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream was initially going to go to prom with him. Not, like, as a date, but… as a friend. Just two guys hanging out together. They’d go together and hang out and make fun of the people there, maybe, and they’d eat food that neither of them trusted to be good and they’d see if the punch was spiked and they’d have fun. Together. </p><p>And then Sapnap had checked the school website to find the rules changed. Only students from their school allowed, no exceptions. And Dream was homeschooled in a program completely separate to the school.</p><p>It sucked.</p><p>And now here Sapnap is, emptily drinking soda and watching a basketball game featuring teams he honestly doesn’t even care about. And thinking about Dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heaven can wait (we’re only watching the skies)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from "forever young" by alphaville</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dude,” Sapnap says into the phone, staring blankly at the school’s website, “I have, like, zero interest in prom now that you can’t come. That rule is so stupid.”</p><p>“It is, but you’re not sneaking me in and getting suspended,” Dream replies.</p><p>“That’s only if I get caught,” Sapnap argues, “which I won’t.”</p><p>“Don’t even risk it.” Dream sighs, and Sapnap lets out one of his own in agreement. “Just go, and think about what we can do the next day—ice cream, maybe a drive to the beach, hey! Monday is Skip Day, right? Let’s stay the night at the beach. That’s awesome, right? Prom and then all that?”</p><p>“Prom without you, though?” Sapnap isn’t convinced.</p><p>He can see Dream’s frown crystal clear in his mind. “Don’t throw away unforgettable experiences just because of me. Besides, aren’t some of your friends going?”</p><p>“Our friends,” Sapnap corrects, even though that’s not entirely true. In freshman year, before, they were always more Sapnap’s friends than Dream’s, and even then, there weren’t that many in their group—just Sapnap, Dream, a guy from chess club, and two guys from the egamer group that met once every too many months.</p><p>Dream lets out a breath. “Our friends,” he agrees, nonetheless. “So isn’t that enough?”</p><p>“It’s just not right,” Sapnap says. “You belong in my unforgettable experiences, Dream.”</p><p>“Don’t go waxing poetic on me, Pandas,” Dream scolds, though it’s hard to take him seriously with both the nickname and the fondness creeping into his voice. </p><p>“I’ll do it,” Sapnap repeats, “sneak you in. I’ll do it and I’ll get away with it and it’ll be fun. For both of us.”</p><p>“Sapnap,” Dream tries one last time, and he sounds so tired, so utterly exhausted, that Sapnap cuts him off.</p><p>“Fine,” he says, “you win. You’re not going, and I’m going without,” Sapnap swallows, “without you.”</p>
<hr/><p>Come the final day to buy tickets, however, and Sapnap is still without one for himself, and without a suit, and without a date, and without a plan on getting to prom. He eyes the ticket booth warily, knowing if he chooses not to buy one today, it’s over for him.</p><p>Janson, one of the guys from the egamer group, takes a seat at the lunch table next to him. “Are you going?”</p><p>Sapnap stares at the booth for another second before shrugging. “Not really my scene.”</p><p>“Your scene?”</p><p>“Loud,” Sapnap replies, poking halfheartedly at his soggy rice, switching to the fruit drowning in juice. “Lots of people. I don’t really care.”</p><p>“Is it ‘cause you don’t have a date?” Janson asks. “Because yeah, that sucks, but no one <em> actually </em> cares, dude.”</p><p>Sapnap glances over at him for a second before shrugging once more and finally taking a bite of his weird blueberry mush. “I know. It’s not ‘cause of that. I just don’t really want to go.”</p><p>Janson studies him before nodding and stirring his own blueberry mush around with a spoon. “Suit yourself. We’ll miss you, though.”</p><p>At that, Sapnap laughs. “You don’t have to lie for me. But thanks, man.”</p><p>Janson gives him an easy smile. “Any time.”</p>
<hr/><p>The hardest part is telling Dream.</p><p>But Sapnap wasn’t lying when he told Janson prom isn’t his scene. It is a lot—lots of people, lots of noise, lots going on in general. He doesn’t care about nor want that. He’d rather take a quiet night at home watching basketball with his dad on the couch over getting knocked between sweaty girls and guys while bass shakes the floor beneath him. Maybe, if he doesn’t make him too angry, Sapnap can even convince Dream to come over before their scheduled meeting the next day.</p><p>He can only hope Dream understands as he types this all out in a late night Discord message explaining what happened. And then he tries to throw himself into a game of CSGO, and when that doesn’t work, a game of League. When that doesn’t work either, he just rises out of his chair and flops pathetically onto his bed, closing his eyes and praying for sleep to come fast.</p><p>When he wakes up, it’s to six new messages from Dream—a rare sight—and two missed calls. Sapnap stares at the notifications until his eyes sting.</p><p><em> Dream:</em> i mean, it’s ur choice, but i rly don’t want u to regret this sap</p><p>He won’t. </p><p><em> Dream: </em> and as it turns out, my older sister has something going on this weekend, so we can’t meet up either :( sorry :(</p><p>That’s… okay. It’s fine. Sapnap gets it. Just a weekend for himself, then.</p><p><em> Dream: </em> are u sure u don’t want to go? r u sure u’re sure?</p><p><em> Dream: </em> i sound naggy ik i just don’t want u missing out on these things</p><p><em> Dream: </em> ok?</p><p><em> Dream: </em>sap?</p><p>Sapnap types his response—he won’t regret it, sucks about this weekend but it’s fine, Dream’s not being naggy, really, and sorry, he was asleep—then hits send and tries not to feel too bad about everything.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, “everything” doesn’t include the prom itself. Sapnap really couldn’t care less about the actual prom.</p>
<hr/><p>The rest of the week passes by quickly, and before Sapnap knows it, it’s prom night, and he’s sitting on the couch next to his dad, basketball game on the TV and soda can in his hand. And then it’s time for prom to start, and the ball is tossed into the air. Briefly, Sapnap wonders if Janson scored a date—though he consoled Sapnap over his lack of one, he never talked about his own. </p><p>Sapnap wonders what Dream is doing, why they didn’t decide to simply meet up tonight. Maybe he was sleeping? Playing Minecraft? Maybe he was thinking about Sapnap?</p><p>Maybe he was thinking about Sapnap.</p><p>Sapnap blinks, and the score changes from 12-8 to 12-11. From the other side of the couch, his dad leans closer to the TV. Sapnap sends a glance back to the kitchen, wondering if they still have those chips he likes. His dad crunches on cheddar Ruffles. </p><p>Dream was initially going to go to prom with him. Not, like, as a date—not like that. That’s weird, but… as a friend. Just two guys hanging out together. Maybe they’d match, probably not, but they’d go together and hang out and make fun of the people there, maybe, and they’d eat food that neither of them trusted to be good and they’d see if the punch was spiked and they’d have fun. Together. </p><p>And then Sapnap had checked the school website to find the rules changed. Only students from their school allowed, no exceptions. And Dream was homeschooled in a program completely separate to the school.</p><p>It sucked.</p><p>And now here Sapnap is, emptily drinking soda and watching a basketball game featuring teams he honestly doesn’t even care about. And thinking about Dream. </p><p>Sapnap downs the rest of his soda. “I think I’m going to go play some League.” He stands and crushes his can in his hand.</p><p>His dad doesn’t look away from the TV. “Don’t stay up too late.”</p><p>“I won’t,” Sapnap says, but he doesn’t even know if his dad’s heard, since he’s already back in his room, door slammed shut behind him, can tossed into the trash and chair creaking as he falls into it.</p><p>Despite his dad’s words, Sapnap games late into the night, and when he wakes, his head hurts from the way he’s had it pressed to the desk, asleep for however many hours. He shakes his computer mouse till the monitor comes on and he stares at it blearily as he realizes he managed to close out of his games before falling asleep. His Discord is empty, no new messages, no missed calls, and he sighs before sending a message to Dream.</p><p>
  <em> Long day? </em>
</p><p>He closes out of the app before spinning around and heading out of his room to scrounge for breakfast. His dad isn’t in the living room, though the bag of Ruffles he’d been eating from sits there on the coffee table, empty, and the remote still rests on the arm of the couch. Sapnap can only assume he headed to bed after the game ended.</p><p>Once in the kitchen, he searches through the fridge before deciding to just eat a bowl or two of cereal. Part of him is still into the fanfare of prom, and he’s filled with a quiet shock at how mundane Sunday morning feels, in comparison to what was likely a crazy night for a bunch of seventeen- and eighteen-year-olds. Sapnap bites back a derisive snort. Last night was <em> so </em> crazy for him. <em> Totally. </em></p><p>But it was his choice, and he doesn’t regret it. </p><p>Now if he had gone, he’d regret that he’d gone without doing everything he could to get Dream there. And that’s a regret he just couldn’t live with. </p><p>Sapnap sets his now empty bowl in the sink.</p><p>Skipping prom? Yeah, he doesn’t regret it.</p>
<hr/><p>Come two weeks later, and Dream is sitting next to him on a park bench telling him about a different prom, one they can go to together, one without rules, without limitations.</p><p>Sapnap doesn’t even need to hear the rest of it before he’s agreeing, throwing an arm around Dream’s shoulders and talking quickly about how great the night will be. </p><p>“It’s actually themed,” Dream finally interrupts him, holding a hand up and stopping Sapnap mid-daydream.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Dream nods. “Decades. Got any ideas?”</p><p>He doesn’t. When he tells Dream as much, Dream sighs, staring out at the empty swingswet, the swings swaying slightly in the summer breeze. Sapnap sighs too, though he watches his friend, not the playground. “We could do, like, Dad Rock. Seventies, y’know?”</p><p>At that, Dream laughs, full and loud, and Sapnap smiles by reflex. Dream rests his chin in his palms, elbows digging into the tops of his thighs. “Remember when we read <em> The Outsiders </em> in eighth grade? What were they called? We could be those.”</p><p>“Oh,” Sapnap bites back a snort, “uh, greasies? No,” he and Dream speak at the same time, “greasers!” The laugh he’d been keeping down finally breaks free, spilling past his lips as Dream grins. “We could be those. We’re hot.”</p><p>“So hot,” Dream agrees, though he’s still giggling slightly, turning away from Sapnap so the other can’t see his smile, but his shaking shoulders give away his amusement.</p><p>Sapnap grins, bright, happy. “When is it again?” he asks.</p><p>Dream leans back, head tilting back so he can stare up at the clear blue sky. “A month from now. June 7th. Think you can go?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Sapnap says, like it’s obvious. (Because it is obvious. Even if he couldn’t, he’d find a way to go. He’s just that loyal. To Dream, specifically, but that’s not important.) He clears his throat at his own thoughts. “I definitely can go.”</p><p>Dream looks to him, then, small smile on his face. “Awesome.”</p><p>Sapnap smiles back. Awesome.</p>
<hr/><p>May trudges on like its stuck in the mud, Sapnap counting down the days until this rule-less prom. Dream was pretty sparing with the details, only saying it’s date and theme, and Sapnap can’t help but itch with the need to know everything. When he questions Dream for more info, however, the other shrugs him off, turning the tables and asking him if he’s settled on a decade yet.</p><p>“I thought we were choosing together,” Sapnap tells him over a Discord call one night, prom finally only a week away.</p><p>“So nothing?” Dream asks. “Let’s meet up tomorrow; we’ll figure it out then.”</p><p>It’s a plan, and come eleven in the morning, he and Dream are meeting outside of the city’s mall. “This feels kind of stupid,” Sapnap admits when they go through the sliding doors leading to Macy’s mens’ department. “Like, wow, we’re really putting effort into it.”</p><p>“Says you when there’s only a week left,” Dream replies. “Putting effort into it means having had our costumes in our closets since the day I told you about it.”</p><p>“True,” Sapnap replies, picking up a paisley tie from the clearance table. “What is this?”</p><p>Dream takes it from him, setting it back down. “Something we definitely don’t want.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sapnap keeps his eyes on it as they walk away, “no shit.”</p><p>They don’t buy anything from Macy’s mens’ department. For an hour they wander aimlessly up and down the mall, more time spent talking rather than looking. It’s only until Sapnap’s stomach rumbles that the two of them realize they’ve gotten nothing done. Their feet finally take them to the food court.</p><p>“Shopping for a prom outfit is hard,” Sapnap says into his fries, while Dream nods in agreement shoving a chicken nugget into his mouth and staring down at a greasy spot on the table. “I mean, my feet hurt, and we haven’t even bought a t-shirt or something.”</p><p>“We haven’t even gone inside a store,” Dream replies.</p><p>Sapnap groans, shoving a fry in his mouth. “This is so stupid.”</p><p>They walk the mall again, this time going into various stores, pointing out ridiculous gag gifts and Sapnap picking up more hideous ties. Finally, Dream grabs a leather jacket off the Dillard’s clearance rack and tugs it on over his shoulders. It’s military-style, almost, the shoulders strong, and when Dream turns, it stretches broad across his back before tapering off at his waist. Sapnap swallows. It fits Dream well.</p><p>When Dream turns back around, Sapnap’s eyes shoot back up to his face, and he hopes his face isn’t as red as it is hot. He grabs the jacket next to it, also a large luckily, and puts it on. Dream gives him a thumbs up when he turns around to show it off.</p><p>“Looks good,” Dream says, and his cheeks aren’t red, and Sapnap isn’t disappointed about that.</p><p>They buy the jackets, think about what shoes they own, then buy some cheapy black shades.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can do my hair like they did,” Sapnap tells Dream when they go back through Macy’s and pass some grooming kits, jars of pomade on the shelf next to them.</p><p>“I might be able to,” Dream says, studying his reflection in the mirror on the post next to the grooming kits. He’s always kept his hair cropped pretty close, but Sapnap knows it’s been awhile since he’s gotten it cut, bangs starting to grow in the front, actually almost reaching his brows. Sapnap thinks it suits Dream, but he sees the way Dream always tries to push his hair back, though it always flops back into place.</p><p>“Maybe,” Sapnap agrees. “I think the glasses and jacket should be enough if you can’t though, right?”</p><p>Dream glances at the jars of pomade before nodding. “Right.”</p>
<hr/><p>Dream and him got their licenses at sixteen, but Dream says he can pick Sapnap up Saturday, “don’t worry about gas money.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Sapnap asks Saturday morning, both about the picking-up and the gas money.</p><p>“I’m sure,” Dream replies. “Just be out in front of your house before six, okay?”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Sapnap says. “You don’t think our parents want any pictures, would they?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Dream answers. “Your dad taking pictures of the two of us?”</p><p>“My stepmom maybe,” Sapnap laughs, but she left the house that morning, heading to the city to do her own business. She’s not going to get any pictures of them.</p><p>Dream laughs too before he finally says, “See you later then,” and Sapnap is left rushing to get dressed.</p><p>He feels giddy, almost, heart racing and stomach turning over itself. His hair has grown out much like Dream’s has over the school year, him never bothering to get it cut or trimmed, and he gives up on the pompadour when it comes out a wet looking lump on the top of his head, strings of hair falling in his face. He sighs and rinses out the product in the sink, leaving it to air dry and drip droplets onto his white t-shirt. By 5:45pm, he’s sweating, face flushed and chest tight, stomach still doing flips, and he ties his mostly dry hair back into a low ponytail, hoping it’s not too off-brand. Finally, he pulls on his jacket, though it feels restrictive and hot with the summer air and his nerves, and he has to stare at himself in the mirror for the next ten minutes repeating to himself that it’s just Dream and that it’s not romantic and that he’s acting like a freak, stupid and quite possibly into his best friend. (But he’s not.)</p><p>Then he marches himself out to his curb and sits.</p><p>Dream pulls up a couple minutes after six, his hair actually done Greaser-style, and damn it, he looks good.</p><p>(Sapnap can think that. He’s not blind. Anyone could see that his best friend is attractive. It’s just a general thing. Not a <em> thing</em>.)</p><p>When he gets into the passenger seat, Dream grins at him from behind matching dark sunglasses. “Looking good.”</p><p>“We look hot, man,” Sapnap says, a lot more casual than he feels.</p><p>The grin doesn’t leave Dream’s face as he puts the car in drive and takes off down the road.</p><p>Sapnap honestly doesn’t know where his nerves have come from—how is this prom any different from the school one, like, actually? How is Dream and him going to this one any different from them going to the high school’s? They won’t know anyone at this one, he’s pretty sure, but who cares? Isn’t that better for them? He glances over at Dream, who’s got his wrists crossed over the steering wheel as they speed down the highway to their destination.</p><p>It’s just Dream. Sapnap is just excited. It’s normal. It’s Dream.</p><p>He lets himself relax.</p>
<hr/><p>“What the fuck?” Sapnap whispers to Dream when two girls pass by them looking straight out of some period piece. “I thought you said this was decades themed?”</p><p>Dream looks just as perturbed, brows furrowed as a girl and a guy dressed like pirates enter after the Victorian girls. “Guess they meant all decades,” he replies.</p><p>Sapnap stares at him before they reach the check-in counter where a woman with her face painted like a member of KISS checks their ages and directs them to the room where the prom’s held.</p><p>Madonna plays loud over the speakers, and Sapnap eyes a kid who spins his hands around his face while a small group of onlookers watch in awe. He glances over at Dream, who continues to face forward, leading him over to an empty table, undisturbed. When they sit down, Sapnap turns to the dance floor, where the Victorian girls are, twirling and laughing, and where a boy looking straight out of the 80s sways with another who wears a hat like Jamie from <em> Mythbusters </em> and suspenders attached to plaid, fitted pants. Sapnap watches them for another second before turning stiffly to Dream.</p><p>“Where are we?” he asks carefully.</p><p>“Sapnap,” Dream starts, but a look from Sapnap has his mouth shutting fast. He stares right back before sighing, leaning back in his chair. “I’m sorry. I didn’t—I mean, I knew, but I didn’t think it’d—look, we can leave. It’s fine.”</p><p>“Well,” Sapnap huffs, dropping his gaze to his lap, where his fingers grip the denim of his jeans tightly, knuckles turning white, “it’s not fine, but—I don’t really want to <em> leave</em>. I like—I wanted to go to prom with you.”</p><p>A laugh, and Sapnap looks over quickly to see the 80s boy tugging the <em> Mythbusters </em> hat’s jacket over his shoulders. Sapnap thinks he might be sick.</p><p>“Not like that,” he adds.</p><p>“Right,” Dream says.</p><p>The booming of the bass rattles Sapnap to his core, along with the table. Even the hand Dream has placed on it doesn’t stop it from shaking. Sapnap wonders what would happen if he were to take Dream’s hand. Dream pulls it back and drops it into his lap. Sapnap tightens his hold on his jeans.</p><p>“I am sorry,” Dream tells him. “But I didn’t really think you’d mind. We’re <em> friends</em>, Sapnap. Why does where we are have to change that?”</p><p>“It doesn’t,” Sapnap replies, but people can misunderstand. People will misunderstand. He tells Dream as much.</p><p>Dream frowns, leans forward. Sapnap doesn’t meet his gaze. “Sapnap,” Dream says, “why would they misunderstand?”</p><p>Because they match. Because, under the table, their feet knock against each other. Because when Sapnap looks at Dream, the rest of the world disappears, and he’s certain the rest of the world knows it.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter,” Sapnap mutters. “They just would.”</p><p>Dream says something. It’s lost to the sound of Rihanna, declaring that a bitch better have her money. Sapnap’s foot taps quickly against the floor, and this time, when it brushes up against Dream’s, he readjusts, feet no longer under the table. Dream sighs, resting his chin on his palm. </p><p>Finally, he looks to Sapnap again. “Does it bother you that much?”</p><p>“Does what bother me?”</p><p>Dream stares at him for a second before looking out at the dance floor. “Them misunderstanding?”</p><p>“Doesn’t it bother you?” Sapnap asks.</p><p>Dream is silent for so long after that Sapnap almost forgets he’s waiting for a response. “No,” Dream says at last. “It doesn’t.”</p><p>Sapnap doesn’t know how to reply to that.</p><p>They just sit there after that, watching the crowd wax and wane, based on the song playing. Dream pushes himself up out of his chair when a familiar number starts. He holds out a hand. “Come on.”</p><p>Sapnap stares at the hand. “Dude, he says, “what.”</p><p>“Dance,” Dream replies. “Come on. Let’s go.”</p><p>“What the fuck?” Sapnap lets out a laugh, glancing over at <em> Mythbusters </em>hat and 80s boy. They’re laughing over something on 80s boy’s phone, foreheads resting close together, cheeks flushed pink in the dim light that hangs over their table. He looks back at Dream. “No way.”</p><p>“It’s ‘Come on Eileen,’” Dream says, but Sapnap is resolute, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. They hold a short staring contest before Dream sighs, looking away. Sapnap doesn’t even have the chance to puff up at his W before Dream is reaching forward and taking him by the arm, pulling him out of his seat and to the dance floor.</p><p>“Dream!” Sapnap argues, trying to pull away, but Dream’s hold on him is lethal and Sapnap is unwillingly pulled into the circle that’s formed, one arm tugged behind Dream’s back by Dream’s free hand, and the other tossed over a girl’s shoulder. She gives him a bright smile before the circle begins to move, slowly, ever so slowly, then quicker.</p><p>It’s like a treadmill, Sapnap thinks, watching his feet and making sure not to step on the girl’s sparkly slippers. Her laugh is loud even with the music blasting and Sapnap starts to gain some of her enthusiasm as the chorus hits. And then a laugh comes from behind him, and he can’t help but look over his shoulder. </p><p>Dream is already grinning at him. Sapnap couldn’t stop himself from grinning back even if he tried. The circle speeds up, and soon Dream is a constant cackle in his ear, Sapnap joining in as the group turns this way and that, before they all jump to a stop and kick a foot in the center.</p><p>Sapnap is awkward, slightly off-balance the way he holds on to Dream’s back and leans towards the girl, her shorter than him. He’s running out of breath quick too, kicking quicker and quicker before they’re spinning again and again, all smiling, all laughing, some singing, some panting, and Dream brings their heads closer together as they share one more laugh before the song is fading out, and then it’s just them alone, the others retreating back to their seats or to their own friend groups, just Dream and Sapnap breathing in each other’s exhales.</p><p>“That was fun,” Sapnap admits, and Dream nods, arm still around Sapnap’s shoulders, his other one eventually coming up to join it. Sapnap still has an arm around Dream, though it’s slipped so his hand rests at the small of Dream’s back. He swallows.</p><p>Dream notices his discomfort, and the smile falls from his face. “Sapnap,” he says.</p><p>Sapnap shakes his head. “It’s fine.” His fingers curl into the soft leather of Dream’s jacket. “They can misunderstand.”</p><p>
  <em> I want them to misunderstand. </em>
</p><p>Sapnap looks up at the same time Dream lets go. “What?” he asks. Dream starts to take a step back, but Sapnap doesn’t let go. “No, you don’t get to—Dream, what did you say?”</p><p>“I—,” Dream’s eyes are wide, startled, scared, and Sapnap can’t help but think this isn’t fair. He stares Dream down, and eventually, Dream stares back. When he speaks, he can barely be heard over the music, even with the minimal distance between them. “I want them to misunderstand.”</p><p>It’s like he took the words straight from Sapnap’s brain, putting them out there for everyone to hear. Sapnap feels sick, and the feeling only grows when his head falls forward to rest on Dream’s chest. “What the fuck,” he says.</p><p>“Sorry,” Dream apologizes above him.</p><p>“What—no,” Sapnap’s face screws up, even though Dream can’t see, “you don’t get to apologize, dude. What the hell.” Sapnap feels a weight then on his back, hesitant then heavier. Dream’s hands. He closes his eyes. “What the hell,” he repeats.</p><p>“Let’s go back to our table,” Dream says. Sapnap nods, standing up straight, but Dream just pulls him into his side then, and Sapnap thinks about resisting, thinks about getting mad, maybe even leaving (but without a car, without Dream, where would he go?), but in the end, he just lets himself fall more into Dream, the other bearing his weight easily, leading them over to the table they had left.</p><p>When they sit, Dream stares down at his hands. Sapnap stares at him. “How long have you known?” he asks.</p><p>“About what?” Dream replies.</p><p>Sapnap shrugs.</p><p>Dream studies him for a second before looking back at his hands. “About myself, since maybe always. About you…?” He smiles then, bitter. “Maybe just as long.”</p><p>Sapnap sucks in a breath.</p><p>Dream looks over. “What about you?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” he answers. “I think—I think I didn’t want to know.”</p><p>Dream snorts derisively. “With your dad, I wouldn’t want to know either.”</p><p>That gets a laugh out of Sapnap, but it’s dry, empty. “Hey,” he defends his dad halfheartedly, “my dad isn’t <em> that </em> bad.”</p><p>The bitter smile on Dream’s lips twists into downright acidic.</p><p>Sapnap sighs. “I’m glad it’s you.”</p><p>Dream looks at him. Sapnap stares back.</p><p>“You’re my best friend,” he tells him. “I can tell you anything.”</p><p>“Me too,” Dream replies. “I’m glad it’s you too.” And then he frowns, looking out over the crowd. “But I’m sorry you had to find out this way.”</p><p>Sapnap is too, but he doesn’t tell the other that. Instead, he shrugs. “Could be worse,” he says. “I could hate you right now. But I don’t. I think I feel about you how you feel about me.” The last sentence is hard to get out, like bile in his throat. He hopes Dream doesn’t realize that.</p><p>When Dream smiles at him, then, he guesses he doesn’t. “I,” Dream looks back down at his hands, “like you, Sapnap.”</p><p>And that’s the truth, isn’t it? Dream likes Sapnap, and Sapnap likes Dream. Now Sapnap just needs to figure out what to do with that.</p><p>“I like you too,” he says, and Dream turns to him, eyes wide, as if they hadn’t established this already—maybe, for Dream, they hadn’t, “but I don’t know—I don’t know if this is good for us, Dream.”</p><p>“We’re best friends,” Dream starts to respond, but Sapnap cuts him off.</p><p>“Exactly.” He pulls his jacket tighter. “I don’t want to lose that.”</p><p>“We don’t have to,” Dream replies. “Why can’t we be both?”</p><p>“Why isn’t what we are already enough?” Sapnap argues. “I can’t afford to lose you, Dream. You’re my favorite person.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t lose me,” Dream denies. “You’re the one that was willing to cut me from your life for losing.”</p><p>“We were ten,” Sapnap scowls. “That’s not the same.”</p><p>Dream doesn’t reply. He knows it’s not.</p><p>The upbeat ABBA song playing does not match the mood that’s settled over their table. Sapnap drags his shoe along the floor. Dream drums his fingers against the table.</p><p>“Should we have not said anything then?” Dream asks. “Do we act like this never happened? Because I don’t know if I can do that.”</p><p>Sapnap doesn’t think he can either. Nonetheless, he shrugs.</p><p>Dream huffs. “Look,” he says, “you’re my best friend. I like you. If we stay friends, I’ll still like you. If we become more,” he swallows, squaring his shoulders, “and that doesn’t work, we’ll still be friends in the end. Okay?”</p><p>Sapnap doesn’t entirely believe him, but when he meets Dream’s gaze, Dream looks so determined, so resolute, that Sapnap finds himself echoing an okay. Then the clouds part, and Dream smiles. Sapnap tries to smile back.</p><p>The ABBA song ends and a much more recent pop song begins to play, but neither of them move, choosing instead to sit in a still silence that leaves Sapnap wondering what Dream is thinking.</p><p>Sapnap squeezes his eyes shut, shoving his curiosity aside to instead gaze out at the dance floor. The girl that was next to him in the circle bounces around three other teenagers, light-colored hair a kaleidoscope of colors in the everchanging club lights. When she spots Sapnap staring, she smiles, throwing up a peace sign. Sapnap gives her a small wave. Their eyes stay locked for another second before she makes a little motion towards Dream and Sapnap looks at him, only to find Dream already looking back. Sapnap sighs before rising from his chair.</p><p>“Your turn,” he says, hand already extended out towards the other.</p><p>Dream doesn’t hesitate in grabbing his hand and letting Sapnap pull him up.</p><p>Sapnap leads them to the dance floor, fully prepared to halfheartedly bop his head to the song playing, but then—and of course it’s just his luck—the minute he steps onto the wooden panels, the song changes to something mellow… and slow.</p><p>So very slow.</p><p>He turns to Dream, eyes wide in alarm, but all Dream does is smile.</p><p>“Don’t back out now,” he says.</p><p>Sapnap glares at him. “You wish.”</p><p>Dream laughs before putting a hand on Sapnap’s waist and an arm around his neck. Sapnap lets out a harsh breath but doesn’t pull away, just follows Dream’s lead, pulling him close. The emcee is saying something probably absolutely humiliating, but Sapnap ignores the queen (oh God, the emcee is a drag queen, how did he not realize that upon walking in?) in favor of focusing on Dream, on not stepping on his toes, on not bumping into other dancers, on not getting lost in the other’s eyes, however stereotypical it may be.</p><p>Dream lowers his head until their foreheads almost touch, and Sapnap is painfully reminded of 80s boy and <em> Mythbusters </em> hat. He looks down to the floor.</p><p>“Pandas,” Dream whispers, and Sapnap curses his heart for jumping.</p><p>“What?” he replies, still looking down.</p><p>“Look at me,” Dream urges.</p><p>Sapnap shakes his head, but then the arm around Sapnap’s neck becomes just a hand, and then that hand is traveling up, up over his neck, to his ear, fingers curling around his jaw, forcing Sapnap’s gaze from the floor.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Dream says.</p><p>Sapnap finds himself stuck staring into Dream’s eyes. “Why?”</p><p>“You didn’t go to prom because I wouldn’t be there, and now we’re at a prom together, and you’re not having fun because I’m here.” His thumb strokes across Sapnap’s cheek—Sapnap hopes he can’t feel the heat under his skin. “So I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I’m having fun,” Sapnap replies, automatic.</p><p>“Because having me confess me to you and forcing you to dance with me and taking you to a fucking,” he breaks their gaze only to look around demonstratively, “<em>gay </em> prom is fun for you.”</p><p>But even with his reply being automatic, Sapnap finds it true. It’s not conventional, and he’s felt vaguely nauseous this entire time, but the dance circle was fun, and just standing here with Dream, swaying back and forth, it’s fun too. And there’s something nice about having everything out in the open. He and Dream like each other.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>He and Dream <em> like </em> each other. He and Dream like <em> each other</em>. Dream likes him.</p><p>“You like me,” Sapnap whispers.</p><p>Dream still hears him. “Yeah,” he replies, easy, “I like you a lot.”</p><p>“I think I missed that,” Sapnap says, louder. “You <em> like </em> me.”</p><p>Dream stares at him. “Yes,” he replies. “I <em> like </em> you.”</p><p>Sapnap stares back before he removes his hand from Dream’s waist to put it on his chest, fingers curling into the fabric of Dream’s t-shirt as Sapnap tugs him down into a kiss. Dream’s lips are surprisingly soft for the amount of times Sapnap has caught Dream biting at them, and Dream himself is surprisingly gentle when he brings his other hand up from Sapnap’s waist to cradle his jaw. Sapnap lets out a quiet exhale when they pull apart.</p><p>Dream is looking at him, but his gaze is distant, his mind somewhere far away.</p><p>Sapnap lets go of his shirt to shove him slightly. “Dream?” he asks, wondering if he might’ve just ruined everything, despite Dream’s insistence that a change in their relationship wouldn’t affect their friendship.</p><p>“I think people might misunderstand us now,” Dream says.</p><p>Sapnap can’t help it—he laughs. “You think?” And then Dream is laughing too, pulling him in for another kiss even as the song changes and the floor becomes crowded with everyone else coming to dance.</p><p>The tension now broken, neither of them suggest leaving the dance floor.</p>
<hr/><p>By the time the prom is ending, Sapnap’s feet hurt, and he’s sure his lips are red from the amount of times Dream has kissed him. They’re both giddy with teenage excitement, and Dream is singing a pathetic rendition of “Bohemian Rhapsody,” words slurring together and pitch way off.</p><p>Sapnap laughs as Dream knocks their heads together, pushing him away with one hand while the other wraps around his waist to pull him closer. “You sound so bad.”</p><p>“You <em> love </em> it,” Dream murmurs into his ear, and Sapnap grins even as his cheeks flare red.</p><p>“You wish,” he replies.</p><p>“I most definitely wish,” Dream says, head now tilted to rest atop Sapnap’s own.</p><p>“Did you drink?” Sapnap asks, suspicious, though he’s pretty sure he and Dream only got water. “Are you drunk?”</p><p>“You know I’d never drink,” Dream replies before the most shit-eating grin takes over his face. “Actually, I’m just drunk on love.”</p><p>Sapnap rolls his eyes. “Now you’re just acting stupid.”</p><p>“But I mean it.”</p><p>Sapnap looks at him. Dream looks back. Sapnap shakes his head as they reach Dream’s car. “Don’t be dumb.”</p><p>“Okay, so maybe not like… <em> love </em> love, but I love you, Sapnap.” Dream leans against the door. “And it could turn into <em> love </em> love one day. If you let it.”</p><p>Sapnap stares at him. Dream stares back.</p><p>“It’s just a possibility,” he says, hand coming up to pat Sapnap’s cheek. Sapnap continues to stare until Dream leans forward to bump their noses together. “I won’t bring it up again.”</p><p>“Next month,” Sapnap finally replies. “Bring it up next month.” He pushes himself away from Dream to go to the passenger side. “Now unlock the car. It’s hot as fuck out here.”</p>
<hr/><p>The car ride is spent in an easy silence, though Dream keeps glancing over at Sapnap every once in a while, always looking on the verge of saying something.</p><p>Finally, Sapnap snaps. “What is it?”</p><p>Dream has clearly been waiting to be asked. “You said next month.”</p><p>Sapnap frowns. “Uh, yeah? Why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>“So we’ll still be together next month?”</p><p>Sapnap’s eyes narrow. “Are you assuming we’re together now?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Fuck. He’s right to assume that. So much for Dream being the one to forget their friendship in order to pursue a relationship. Dream knows him too well. (It’s perfect.)</p><p>“I love you too,” Sapnap says. “As a friend.” He looks out the window. “But it could be <em> love </em> love one day too.”</p><p>He doesn’t need to look over to know Dream is grinning, and when a finger brushes his own over the glovebox, not asking for permission but not <em> not </em> asking for permission, Sapnap can’t stop a grin of his own from spreading across his face and lets Dream lock their hands together.</p>
<hr/><p>A knock on the door startles Sapnap in the middle of his studying. He looks up from his notes to see Dream leaning in the open doorway.</p><p>Sapnap raises a brow. “Since when have you knocked?”</p><p>“Since British exchange students started chewing me out whenever I’d come in without knocking.” Dream smiles at him before looking into the room, green eyes searching.</p><p>“George isn’t going to jump out at you from behind the door,” Sapnap says, stretching out in his chair before rising to properly greet his boyfriend. “Besides, he likes you; he’s just a bitch.”</p><p>“Of course a bitch like you would say that,” George interrupts, his small frame almost invisible behind Dream, who turns around with a guilty look on his face. “Hi, Dream,” George says, shoving past him to toss his bag in his desk chair and collapse onto his bed. “I don’t like you, by the way.” He lifts his head slightly to look between Dream and Sapnap. “Either of you. I hate you guys.”</p><p>“We hate you too,” Sapnap replies cheerily before grinning at Dream and pulling him down into a kiss that Dream eagerly returns.</p><p>“Can you not?” George asks, even though they all know he doesn’t really care. “I already feel single enough, thanks.”</p><p>“Like you could ever feel single,” Dream teases. “You know nearly everyone here is into you.”</p><p>George pushes himself up onto his elbows to stick out his tongue. Dream sticks his own out too.</p><p>Sapnap laughs before picking his keys up from off his desk and checking that his wallet is in his pocket. “We’re heading out,” he tells George, who hums and nods, flopping back onto the bed. “Let me know if you want us to pick you up dinner.”</p><p>“That’s so sweet of you, Sapnap,” George says, “to go out of your way just to get dinner for me. I didn’t realize I mean that much to you.”</p><p>“You mean the world to me, George,” Sapnap replies, even as his hand links with Dream’s and George flips him off. “But seriously, we’ll get you something if you want.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” George waves a hand. “Go be in love or whatever. Better somewhere else than where I can see it.”</p><p>“True, true,” Sapnap says, even though his favorite hobby nowadays is <em> antagonize George</em>, which sits right under <em> spend time with Dream</em>. </p><p>They leave the Brit alone to head out to Dream’s car, and it’s there that Sapnap finds them imitating the pose they had the night of prom. He hides his smile in Dream’s neck as Dream wraps his arms around his shoulders.</p><p>“Hey, Sap,” Dream says.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Remember how you said ‘next month’?”</p><p>Sapnap lifts his head slightly to look through the car window. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Well, it’s been next month, and then it was the month after that, and the one after that, and then there was—”</p><p>Sapnap barely stops himself from rolling his eyes. “I love you, Dream. Now let go of me; I really am hungry right now.”</p><p>“Right, of course. Of course,” Dream releases him, “but for the record, I love you too. Like, <em> love </em>love.”</p><p>Sapnap shoves him even as a smile begins to show at the corners of his lips. “Yeah, I <em>love</em> love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow this got rly ooc rly fast, sorry about that</p><p>but honestly it's been what feels like so long since i've written anything other than georgenap that i genuinely don't know how to write a dynamic that isn't georgenap. that is both a good and bad thing (mostly bad), so yeah, sorry about ooc'ness, i didn't mean for it to get so out of hand. hopefully you all still enjoyed it, and you all enjoyed dreamnap that wasn't angsty (at least, i don't think it was angsty). </p><p>also if you're thinking this takes place in some world where gay prom is a thing – actually it is called real life and there is such a thing as gay prom and i went with my friend. :] it was super awesome and i hope every person who reads this gets to have or has had an experience like that &lt;3</p><p>ok enough rambling sorry for the ooc'ness i'll do better next time i hope u guys enjoyed this 6.6k of dreamnap with a little bit of normal dream team at the end mwah</p><p>ps yes the slow song they danced to was forever young just like in napoleon dynamite &lt;3 /hj</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>